Happiness Before Good Bye
by JustSuperMione
Summary: Starts a month before Clark leaves for his training. Lois KNOWS everything: Clois. He was brooding, as usual, but this was because of earlier, with them, and she didn't know what to do. My first Smallville fic.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lois Lane sighed, out of pure frustration, as she looked, unobserved, at the man she had begun to feel something for. He was brooding, as usual, but this was because of earlier, with them, and she didn't know what to do.

Not that she hadn't given this morning, a great deal of thought, she had. She had had a lot of time to think today and she was thankful that he knew her enough to give her some time and space. But, his face, searching for her understanding and acceptance had nearly derailed the run she had needed.

She'd wondered when her feelings had changed towards him. Then, mid run, she'd realised that they hadn't so much changed, as matured.

First, she'd been bored, then she'd been intrigued at meeting him face to erm… face, after that she'd gone through a myriad of emotions that ended in their friendship; and now they were here, on the edge of a new frontier.

_Who would have ever guessed that hot fudge and halibut would go together?  
_

When she had first heard his name from her cousin, she'd been supportive of her cousins crush, but pretty soon, she'd gotten bored of the constant stories and descriptions of this mysterious Clark Kent.

_His eyes are like oceans of blue light that drew you in._ Lois had doubted it then; thinking her description to be born out of love and romanticism rather than journalistic fact. But now she saw it. Retrospectively she'd kicked herself because when they met, she should have known him by his eyes. It was weird the way they had followed her so unguardedly. She'd chalked it up to his not knowing who he was. They often glazed at her now and pierced her soul, even though they both knew he had been keeping something back.

_He's so tall Lo, and he's built like a Greek god; all tall and all muscle. Like someone chiselled him from stone or steel, it's as if someone dreamed him into being._ Now, she smiled to herself.

Chloe really has _no _idea how well build Smallville was!

At the time, she remembered joking with her cousin that no one could be _that_ good looking. But then, she'd met him in _that_ field, as naked as a Greek nudist god on holiday. Leaving her imagination only the task of figuring out why a Greek nudist god would holiday in a Kansas cornfield.

She had to agree with her cousin; Smallville was built _well_.

_And he's so smart Lo not like some brainless jock_, _even though he could be a jock because…_ Chloe, now award winning journalist, had endlessly gushed. Lois had laughed at this, especially when she'd first lived with him. Intellectually, even though to begin with (without Chloe) he had been smart enough, he was just lazy. Sometimes, usually when they fought, he demonstrated a reflex intellect, a spark that matched, sometimes surpassing, her own intelligence. Other than that, he demonstrated a level of intellectual laziness that astounded her.

And as for the jock part; well he had been a jock for a while. He looked good in the uniform, even in the red and yellow letterman jacket, but his heart was never really in it; which was strange because it was clear that he dearly loved the game. She now knew why. In every game he played, he had had to hold so much of it back that if he gave himself into the fun of the game, it could be dangerous for himself and his secret but also those around him.

_He always seems to be there when I need him; _Chloe has sighed in a voice that wasn't her own. That one she had to give Chloe. Lois herself had developed the habit of getting into jams and he was always there to help (even though it was completely unwarranted _most_ of the time).

Lois had been startled to realise that, within a year of knowing him, she had put him on the same pedestal, if not a little lower, that everyone else had. The same pedestal that she had privately complained about when she'd first met him. Not that she was going to tell him that she held him in such high esteem.

She told herself that she compared every guy physically to him because he had the best body of anyone she'd ever seen. The fact the he had effortlessly lifted her, moving her out of his way, made him seem all the more fascinating to her.

_But, why has he gone from being Smallville to being…  
_

"Smallville!" she sighed quietly to herself.

"Hi Lois" he said turning around fixing her with those doe eyes. Instantly, she knew that he'd known she was there as she'd hesitated on the stairs, and waited for her to be ready to talk before acknowledging her presence. Suddenly, she was grateful he knew her so well.

Lois gulped and smiled weakly as she walked towards him.

"That was hardly audible…" she exclaimed. "Is that something else you can… do?" when he nodded, she let out another frustrated sigh and proceed to sit on the couch. "Is the brooding about earlier with… er…" she gulped "_us_ or the Lana thing?"

"What do you think?" he almost laughed looking away from her.

"Well, Smallville" she started getting ready for a dose of Lana bashing. "The problem with Lana was that you fell for the dream rather than the real person." Lois said putting her feet up, playing with her hair that had gone wilder in the wind. Clark turned around and rolled her eyes waiting her to finish.

"And before you say anything and try to defend her remember what we've learned about her. She's murdered someone… He ex boyfriends mother, no less _and_ allowed her _now_ ex husband and current lover, to cover it up. Remember that time she got super strength and threw me across the room? Well that whole incident proves that she's a psychopath, messed up but that's not your fault. We all make choices and those were hers. She always expected someone to be their and save her when you have to take some responsibly for yourself and not act like a victim." Her eyes shifted to look at him.

"Always whining and pouting; complaining that people leave her. You know when we first met, I thought she was alright. A stand up broad but now..." she said small and earnestly. And suddenly Lana bashing had turned into something more; she needed to lighten the mood. "However, she made a much better impression on me then you did..!" she teased.

"Hey, in my defence" he said smiling _that_ endearing smile of his while putting his hand up. "I had no clue who I was! And I still don't know why I was naked! My last memory, before the missing time, I'm certain I had clothes on. For all I know, you could have taken advance of me." he smiled. She smiled back at him. "And another thing, I wasn't thinking about _her" _he said emotionlessly._"_ I was thinking about you… about _us_. And what I'm going to do…"

"What do you mean? What are _you_ going to do Smallville?" Lois shouted standing up her hands shooting to her hips. "This should be _our_ decision Clark. After everything we've been through."

"What you mean all the times you've bust my chops? All the times I've saved you, helped you with your stories and after break-ups. Like after AC, Ollie, Julian," Lois shot him a warning glare. "Ok Grant, Ollie again…"

"I don't want to be talking about Grant. And I certainly don't want to talk about Ollie, the future Mr Chloe. I can't believe their engaged…" she said dispassionately looking down shaking her head. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about _them_, Clark" she finally looking up to meet his gaze. "I want to talk about the fact… this thing…" she sighed, indicating between them, suddenly feeling like an inarticulate school girl with a crush. "This morning… and the facts… that have arisen from it" she finished lamely waiting for him to kick off the conversation by explaining himself.

"What the fact that I told you last night I'm leaving after Ollie and Chloe's wedding." He said stepping closer to her. "The fact that, we woke up together?" he whispered touching her cheek. "The fact that we kissed and you ran off?" he said with a seductive smile as their breath intermingled. "The fact that, I followed you, we kissed _again_." He said in a huskily as his lips lightly touched hers. She stepped back; she wasn't going to give into her desires without some explanations and he knew it. "Or the fact that; I, Clark Kent flew and it took us a while to get down." He gave her a little hopeful smile. "Then you ran off. _Again!_"


	2. Announcements

Announcements

The Kent house has finally calmed down. The normally neat farm house was strewned with the evidence of the impromptu party that had been enjoyed. First, it was to celebrate Clark and Lois first by line and that they had finally come home. Then, it had been to celebrate their second by line which would appear in the morning's edition of the Daily Plant. Then, the call had come in that the editor was so impressed by the story that Lois had gotten a promotion; she was moving to the bullring.

If that hadn't been enough of an event the party tea had been 'crashed' by Ollie and Chloe. Crashed being a loose term for; they were incredibly late and Martha, Clark, Lois and the General had started eating when the couple had arrived.

Then, Lois had noticed the amazing lump of ice on Chloe's left hand she made a joke about the Titanic before Ollie had surprised everyone by announcing that he had proposed to Chloe; that they had been secretly engaged for a week. They both had apologised and said that they would have told them all sooner but since Lois had taken Clark and disappeared on an under cover assignment for the Daily Planet, they had waited to announce it.

It hadn't taken Clark's super sight to see this thing between Chloe and Ollie coming. Through their work at the Justice League, they had been attracted like a Lois and trouble. Clark realised with a rueful smile that Chloe was to Ollie's what Lois was to him. She had the innate ability to put his life and alter-ego in perspective in a way that no one else could.

Ollie had given Chloe an exclusive interview and they'd hardly been apart since. The first Lois knew of them being _'together'_ together was after a story of them had appeared in a Star City gossip column. She had laughed it off as a joke. But then she'd seen them together and the fact that they were crazy about each other couldn't be denied.

Clark had been surprised at how well Lois taken the news; of the relationship and now the engagement. _'Lois'_ he thought as her looked down on her as she shifted her head on his shoulder to get more comfortable _'always surprises me'_.

They were now sat on the sofa watching telly with their feet up. The _'lovebirds' _had gone to talk to Chloe's dad as had the General, Martha had already gone to bed and the only sound was from the television. They were sat quite close because while on assignment they'd just gotten used to always being close to each other.

"Strange day, huh" Lois said after finishing off her warm milk. "My first…"

"Our first" Clark interjected; giving her an adoring look without realising it.

"…Daily Planet by line" Lois finished with a cheeky smile. "Now, Ollie and Chloe; I don't think I could stand any more surprises."

"So, my saying that I'm going on my _'around the world trip'_ straight after Chloe's wedding would be a bad idea then!" Clark said absentmindedly.

"What?" Lois asked sharply turning to look at him. Her hair flopped in her face and she started at him.

"What?" Clark asked innocently; brushing her hair out of her hair with one of his big hands.

"You just said that you're leaving?" she said emotionlessly. "I mean. Great… Whatever… I knew it was coming." she said looking into his eyes. "But I never expected that it would be so soon. A month isn't a long time for you to prepare."

"Sorry I sprang it on you like that. Don't tell me you'll miss me!" he said astonished.

"Sure I'll miss you. How else will I possibly derive enjoyment without busting your chops?" she smiled settling back down, sub-consciously moving closer to him.

After a few minuets, Clark stretched out, enjoying being this close to Lois. This move didn't go unnoticed by Lois, who had a mischievous smile playing on her lips, as she tried not to be drawn in by his abnormally warm body.

A cheesy telephone company advert came on that reminded them both that they're time together was short.

"But what I don't get, Smallville is why you don't just move to Metropolis and become a reporter instead of going around the world."

"Lois, I gotta go…" he apologised.

"I understand _that_ but hear me out." She said turning around, shifting so her chin rested on his chest. "You could come and work for the Planet; you could be a great reporter, when you put your mind to it." She started to trace circles on his chest, making him shiver. "_And_, you could work your way up and go into the travel section and go on the Plant's dollar." She smiled at the brilliance of her simple plan.

"Lois it isn't that simple…" he smiled enthralled by her.

"I know, and I respect that but… You don't always have to go that far away to find yourself, you know. You just have to go out of your sphere of normality. Take me and college. I went to College because it seemed like the thing I was supposed to do, and I couldn't think of an alternative. But it wasn't for me.

"When I went away, even travelled with daddy I didn't find myself. It was only after coming back here; throwing myself into _your_ parent's political life that it occurred to me that I could be anything I wanted. Then, it wasn't until nearly getting killed by that barn door that I realized that I _wanted_ to be a journalist. Isn't being a reporter instead of a farmer enough of a change?" She said lifting her head up so she perched on the sofa's edge.

Clark sighed sadly; wishing for his leaving to be that simple.

"I agree it would be a change, it would even be a good place for me to end up but I'm not ready for that yet. But, don't worry I'll come back." He smiled fondly; trying to convey with his eyes that he would come back for her.

"Course you will" she yawning turning back around; resting her head on his shoulder stretching her long legs to his side. They turned their attention back to the television; however within a few minutes, both of them had fallen asleep.


	3. Martha's Surprise

Martha's Surprise

At six am Martha Kent walked down stairs to find Clark and Lois asleep on her couch. It appeared that they hadn't moved much since the night before. Only from the position they had now adopted on the sofa was very _'couplely'_. She didn't even care that that wasn't a proper word _'couplely'_ was definitely the right word for them.

Lois was using Clark as a pillow and had moulded her body to fit his to gain the most amount of warmth. Clark was holding her very tightly but not enough to either harm or wake her, while his head was buried into her hair, that was now everywhere.

She walked over to the counter and turned the coffee pot on before heading outside to get the Daily Planet from the mail box.

When, she returned she was surprised that the smell of coffee hadn't woken Lois or Clark. If anything they seemed to be cosier.

Lois had shifted so her head was buried in Clarks shoulder and her arm was draped around him. But Martha didn't have time to consider the pair as she had just enough time to grab a quick breakfast and glace at the headline.

Mayor resigns! By Lois Lane and Clark Kent

It was Lois and Clarks second by line together in as many days.

Their report yesterday revealed that the Mayor had been receiving bribes for planning permission. Today's story was a follow up; the Mayor has stepped down before the city had a chance to take action…

Martha smiled. The story had been why Clark and Lois had been incommunicado for the last week. They'd gone undercover as a newly weds to stake out the hotel of one of the suspected bribers.

What Martha didn't know was that Lois and Clark hadn't only uncovered the truth about the Mayor: but about Lana's hidden past.

When they'd finally come home yesterday evening they found a celebratory party tea waiting for them. She's invited Sam Lane and he'd turned up and frightened the living day lights out of Clark. Having spent nearly a week playing the devoted husband to his daughter, Clark had been spooked to be in the present of the man who exuded authority.

Especially when Sam had questioned them as to why Lois and Clark hadn't removed their wedding rings. The pair had been embarrassed – tried to laugh it off – but remained characteristically quiet and polite.

But that feeling had almost totally evaporated by the time the festivities had gotten underway.

Last night was a big night; they had a lot to be thankful for. Because, as well as, Chloe and Ollie's engagement - Lois had been promoted. A fact that she could tell Clark couldn't be prouder of. In actuality, it was a tough call as to who was prouder; Lois, Clark or Lois' father.

On a private note, she was thankful that Clark finally had found something he could do without using his abilities to get a head.

She looked over and smiled.

She remembered what Lois and Clark together had meant to Jonathan; her heart warmed. Jonathan had been fascinated to watch them together. He had always laughed when he saw his son, the most powerful person on the planet, being bossed, out witted and generally tormented by Lois.

Jonathan had caught them on the day of Clark's commencement bickering like normal but acted like they were married. He'd seen a rhythm and rhyme to them being together.

He had realised that there was something about Lois that always challenged Clark. She was his opposite in so many ways, it had been clear to Jonathan that part of Clarks maturing that year had been directly due to Lois. She was what he needed: someone who would never be too in-awed by Clark's abilities to stand up to him and say what was what. Even Kal-El had listened to Lois, both watching and listening to her.

And there was another thing. When they'd discovered the effects of Red Kryptonite was on Clark; revealing his secret to his friends had always been high on their list of worse case scenarios. They had been relieved that he had never done so. So when Clark had told her about his midnight 'flight' with Lois before the Luthor engagement party, Martha had just smiled knowingly.

Lois' present in Clarks sphere made him want to prove himself as a man. All her little jokes and his pretending to be weak had irked him so much that as soon as his elemental self had surfaced

She glanced at her watch and realised that she had only a few minutes before she'd be late for her meeting. So she wrote a post-it-note and placed it and the copy of the Plant on the table in front of them before heading out to work.


	4. Good Morning

Good Morning

At eight o clock, Clark Kent stirred. He had been enjoying a wonderful dream about Lois: They'd been having breakfast in bed, like any other married couple, when a child, who was the perfect blend of both of them, had flown in and brought them coffee.

He breathed in the scent of Lois and coffee and was alarmed how real his dream was. He fought the urge to open his eyes to mornings harsh light. That was until Lois' soft mumbling and distinctive heart beat made him realised that his blanket wasn't half covering but a long lean feminine body.

Clark opened his eyes and looked down at Lois who was nestled into him. He sighed and smiled while in awe at how perfect she was. She was wearing one of his plaid shirts and some sweatpants and still she took his breath away. He couldn't believe that this woman could be so surprising and beautiful without even being conscious. He was aware that his pulse had quickened at the sight of her, so decided to get up.

But as he slowly moved she woke up.

"Smallville!" she said suddenly very awake sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eye. For a moment their eyes locked, silently agreeing not to talk about waking up together.

"So," she sighed moving over to the other end of the couch. "What time is?"

"Eight" he said looking over at the clock. "Mom left us some coffee."

"That's not all she left us Clark" she said grabbing at the paper. Clark read the article over Lois' shoulder and smiled as broadly as she did. Their reporting had made a positive difference in the world.

"Clark this is so good. I can't believe I've finally found a job that I can dig my teeth into," she said bouncing up and down. "And we make a good team. I couldn't have broken this one without you. Aren't you excited?" Lois said looking at him piercingly.

"Yeah course I am!" he smiled.

"Course you are," she said looking into his eyes. She grabs his cheeks and without thinking planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"What was that for..?" Clark smiled a goofy smile going red.

"Because I'm happy, Smallville" she laughed. "Haven't you ever kissed a friend because your happy?" she said with a childlike innocence that Clark rarely saw in her.

"No! But now that you mention it; I have got a lot to be happy for." He said tenderly touching her face. "I'm happy that we don't have to play at being married in that hotel." he whispered before kissing her; kissing her for a little longer then she had kissed him.

"Oh, I agree with you there" she said kissing him back. They smiled at each other.

"And I'm happy that you got a promotion." He said before kissing her again for a little longer.

"Mmmm me too" she said kissing him back for a longer still.

"And I'm happy that Chloe and Ollie are getting married because they…"

"…make a great couple." Lois finished for him and then kissed him again. But this time she didn't pull back and neither did he.

She threw the paper to the ground; totally forgetting herself. He drew her body closer, moulding it with his own because he couldn't get enough of her. She kissed him back threading her fingers through his hair. They were too lost in each other to think, only enjoying the moment and each other.


	5. Fudge and Halibut

Fudge and Halibut

"Lo" Clark shouted following her outside as he adjusted his shirt that had been dislodged during their kissing.

"Smallville, leave me alone. I got to get out of here." She said running towards her car, fumbling in her bag for her keys.

He caught her up easily as she reached her car.

"Why Lois," he said turning her around. "This thing… Between us… It's been building for a while. Why are you scared?" They gazed intensely at each other; he blue eyes searched hers earnestly confused. She looked away.

"I'm not scared Clark." she protested addressing the ground crossly. "I'm feeling a lot of emotions… and ok… scared _is_ one of them but not the main one. And I should be scared. Dam it Clark! It shouldn't be this natural and easy for us. We're hot fudge and halibut for Pete sake…" she whispered, taking a breath.

"What's Pete got to do with it?" he joked. She looked up at Clark to respond.

The moment she did, she knew it was a mistake because he was still holding her. But look at him she did.

And suddenly, without thinking, warning or explanation, they were naturally kissing: Both feverishly seeking the other. They're lips doing battle, fighting for dominance; like they always did when they were together. The passion that they had felt for each other over the course of their friendship exploded. He lifted her up closer to him and she went without question, enjoying the feel of him, the smell of him. She was intoxicated and so was he.

They held each other closely until the need for air pulled them apart. But as Clark lowered her he realised that that was a bad idea and that this was going to take a lot of explaining.


	6. You've got me!

You've Got Me!

"Lois" Clark smiled; happy that she hadn't noticed.

"Yes Smallville" Lois sighed happily playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Now don't get scared but we're… we're…"

"We're what, Smallville?" Lois said stifling a giggle. "Kissing? I noticed th…"

"Flying… Lois we're flying but don't worry I got you!" he said earnestly, as he noticed panic rising in her after she looked down at a bewildered Shelby.

"You've got me!" she squeaked. "Who's got you?" She buried her head in the crook of her his neck; then breathed bitterly. "Clark Kent you put me down on the ground this very instant."

"I can't!" he admitted. She lifted her head and gave him a withered look.

"And why can't you get us down? You got us up here!" she said getting irate. "I knew there was something different about you. I never asked; but I knew…" she huffed gazing into his eyes. "Why can't you get us down?"

"Well, this is the only time I, Clark Kent have actually flown." Clark weakly admitted; Lois' eyes grew wider. "I mean, I've floated in my sleep; I know because I've crashed into my bed. I've slept-flown onto the middle of the road; you know like sleep-walking. That took a lot of explaining; Lex nearly ran me over! And then, the day we met, after leaving you; I flew as Kal-El. But this is the first time I've flown as _me_."

"Kal-El?" she questioned giving a quizzical look.

"I'll explain when we're on the ground…" he sighed.

Then they chorused: "How are we going to get down?"

"Wait a minute, Smallville" Lois whispered dangerously. "Why are you asking me? You're the one flying us and you don't know how to get down?"

Clark sighed.

"As I said this is the first time _I've_ flown, Lois" he exclaimed. "And _flying_, like my other abilities, doesn't come with a manual."

"What?"

"When my heat vision started, my dad helped me discover the trigger and get it under control."

"Well, that explains why explosions happen when you're around" she smiled ready to tease him. "What was the trigger?"

"I don't want to say" he said after a minute.

"Well, if you don't want to say I'll take a guess at… um… sex… Am I right?"

"How did you..?"

"Because I know you; that's' how…" she said shivering a little.

Clark automatically enveloped her closer into his embrace.

"Lois you'll be warmer if you wrapped your arms around me middle. I'm abnormally warm there." Clark smiled shyly.

Lois' smile matched his before she rolled her eyes and did what he suggested.

"Thanks" she sighed snuggling closer to him.

"So what did you do when you took off with the pink powderpuff?" Lois asked innocently. Clark rolled his eyes.

"Lo, I told you this is the first time _I_ never took off - not even a millimetre - with Lana."

For a moment, Clark could have sworn that he saw a look of smugness flash in Lois' eyes; but she spoke before it could fully enjoyed.

"So it's not the steamy kissing that makes you take off" she said gazing into his eyes.

"No… If it was it would have happened in our post Valentines 'lovefest' or when we were 'playing' at being married this week or when you kissed me in the…" he cut him self off and looked away.

"In the what?" she asked panic rising. To her knowledge she had only kissed him when because of that lipstick and while they were undercover. She moved her hand from around him and cupped his face: Moving it to so that he was looking at her again.

"Smallville" she begged. "I kissed you when else other than that post-valentines day and while we were undercover? Clark!!!"

Clark took a deep breath. She never used his really name and never in that unguarded tone.

"When I was pretending to be the Green Arrow…" he said in a small voice that trailed off.

"- so I wouldn't know it was Olly! That's why he would tell me who replace him! _Clark_ how could you…" she asked incredulously. There was a moment silence that Clark felt stretched; then she _really_ started. "How could you? _You_, not only let me tell you about my kiss with the Green Arrow – which was you – but you remembered about the post-valentines day incident and not telling me" she said wriggling from his embrace. "I was scared after that that we had and I had a month of worry. Hoping and praying that I wouldn't be… pregnant."

"Lo…" he pleaded. "I never knew…"

"No..! I don't want to dwell on it but I can't believe you and the Ally thing. I thought you were more honourable than that. I always knew there was something different. That there was a 'secret' Lana endlessly moaned on and on about. But the difference between us was that I never minded because that was your thing. I thought I knew you; knew that whatever it was you wouldn't let it hurt me. But I was wrong, you to took advantage of me like…"

"You kissed me!" he stated passionately.

"I kissed the Green Arrow… Who I knew was Ollie. I thought I was kissing my boyfriend's alter-ego when it was you pretending to be his alter-ego. And I get why you did it; protecting him, protecting you maybe even protecting me. But Clark, you should have stopped me from gushing about that kiss. You crossed a line!"

Clark sighed.

"Lois you're right" he said bowing his head. "I should have stopped you I'm… I'm sorry." They're eyes met; before a second later their lips did. As they kissed they rose higher into the air. After a while their need for air overcame their need to kiss.

"So I take it I'm forgiven then…" Clark sighed breathlessly through a silly smile.

"Maybe," she said playing with his hair. "I'll tell you for sure once we land. Can you remember anything about the last time you flew?"

"All I remember about that day is you and the flying."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you kinda made a big impression on me" he smile going in for another kiss.

"We can talk about that when we're on the ground." she said shaking her head. "Tell me about flying. How did you direct yourself?"

"Flying then, was like flying now. I felt free; I didn't need to think about directing myself it just happened. Say if I wanted to go back to the barn I'd just" he moved his head and body and they moved.

Lois smiled.

"So you do remember!" she teased. "Now we're getting somewhere; maybe you're like a plane." Lois smiled to herself; then took a deep steadying breath. "Clark, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Lois!" he said automatically.

"We have to get down from here a.s.a.p. because the air force monitors the sky. The only way you'll stay safe is if you do what I say." Lois said exuding more confidence than she felt. Clark nodded and she kissed him. "Let go of me."

"What? No!" he shouted.

"Trust me, Smallville" she shouted back. She kissed him goodbye before he did what she said.

Within half a second, Clark, not for the first time, regretted listening Lois Lane. He could hear her heart beating faster through her screams. Without thinking, Clark dived, he dived steeply only registering that Lois was in trouble.

His heart raced as he sped to her; within seconds all he could hear was their combined heartbeats and the whistling wind speeding past him. With inches to spare he caught her and held her closely as they landed.

Even though they were on the ground now, Clark refused to let her go.

He started to mutter darkly about never listening to her ever again. This had a soothing effect, so shock soon wore off Lois and she started to laugh.

"Lo, you nearly got yourself killed!" he shouted angrily letting go of her and backing off. "I nearly killed you! And you're laughing! What's so funny?"

"You! I knew given enough incentive we'd land." she said innocently through her laughter.

"How could you be so sure?" he said seriously walking over to her. It was the tone of voice that he rarely used so it shocked Lois into sobriety.

"Because I know you; I trust you." she said gazing into his eyes again. Then Clark gave her one of those smiles and her legs suddenly felt like jelly. She remembered that this was Smallville she was thinking about.

"Yes," he said taking her in his arms again. "You do. You know me better than anyone. Even before you knew secret." Then his head dropped and he started kissing her shoulder. "So does this mean that I'm forgiven and we can start erm… talking!" he said shyly.

Suddenly, Lois was scared. Smallville only used that voice with girls he was hopelessly devoted to. It was Smallville that was kissing her, had been kissing her for most of the morning. Her world began to spin; so she raised her hands to his chest and pushed him away.

"Hold on there, Smallville" she said backing up. "I need to… to think…" then she turned on her heels and ran. All Clark could do was stand in her wake and watch her go.


	7. Loft talk continues

Loft talk continues

"Yes, I ran again" she sighed, going to the window and gazing out over to the countryside. "I needed to think. I couldn't handle all the information I got in that short period with you distracting me." Then she turned and looked at him. "So what really happened on Lois gone wild?"

"Lo, that was 3 years ago. You're asking me now?" he laughed.

"Humour me" she said as she walked back over to him. Clark took a deep steadying breath and looked earnestly into her eyes wondering how to start.

"You know I have abilities".

"The flying, heat vision, super hearing" she said counting them off on her fingers.

"Yeah… Well, that isn't all I can do. I can run faster than… than a speeding bullet" Clark smiled when he saw her mouth soundlessly echoing his descriptive "And leap tall buildings in a single bound and some other stuff I'll demonstrate for you later." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively making her roll her eyes. "Anyway, I can do all of these things because I'm a…"

"-Meteor enhanced person" Lois finished. Clark smiled at the fact that for once Lois hadn't correctly finished his sentence.

"Oh, I wish it was just that. No, I'm an intergalactic traveller" he said, trying to remain light hearted.

Lois laughed. She laughed so much she snorted; and he knew how much she hated that.

"Lo-is, don't laugh. I'm serious" a hurt and confused Clark sighed taken aback. He thought Lois would understand him and now her laughter was ringing in his ears. He didn't understand until she spoke.

"Oh… I'm not laughing at the fact you're an alien, Smallville. I'm laughing at the fact your terming it; _'intergalactic traveller'_" she said trying to look seriously at him but then laughing more; this time he joined her. "But what does it have to do with that lipstick?"

"Well," Clark said clearing his throat. "I was born Kal-El light years away. I was sent here, by my parents, just before my planet, Krypton, blew up. Actually, I arrived in the first meteor shower; the meteor rocks Mom, Chloe and I call them Kryptonite. There are different types of kryptonite; green, seems to be the most common form, it can kill me. While red makes me lose my judgement and I just do what I want."

"Oh! So, all those times you've been all big, bad and plaid-less you were on the red kryptonite that makes you pure ID" Lois nodding with the light of understanding shining from her eyes. "So you marrying Alicia… she knew and used red K, didn't she?"

"Yeah…" he said bewildered. "Hang on a minute…ID? Like Freud?" Clark asked; Lois nodded. "You've read Freud?" Lois nodded again enjoying the look on Clarks face. "Lois Lane you amaze me!"

"Of course and I always will. Now keep on with the story" she smiled edging closer to him.

"Er right… Well you're lipstick was made of red kryptonite…" Clark started and only pausing when Lois told him about the dreams she had had about flying through the night with him. When the whole story of their time together was over; Clark silently watched her.

"So after I said _'I'm your future'_ you said _'this is the present'_?" Lois said after a while.

"Yes, and I regret it and I know your going to keep me making sure I pay for that youthful laps in judgement" he shyly smiled.

"You know I will!" she exclaimed. "But why did you pick her over me?"

"You know why I did? You've even said why! I was in love with the dream of Lana not the real person. Where as with you…"

"Hold on there Smallville. You _what_ me?" she asked wide-eyed getting closer to him.

"I think I might, possibly, be in love with my best-friend who happens to be…"

"Me!" Lois squeaked.

"Yes, you…" he said in a low voice before stroking her cheek. "And it's going to kill me when I have to leave you."

"You're _still_ going to leave?" Lois shouted leaping up.

"Lo I have to. I promised Jor-El… my father, that I would complete my training so I can fore-fill my _destiny_" he said with a frustrated sigh.

"Why do you say _destiny_ like that Smallville?" she said in a low voice while moving closer to him.

"Because, ever since I can remember I've had these abilities and I've known I should use them for the greater good." he said stretching out on the sofa. "That's wonderful and all but having everyone look up to you and depend on you all the time. Everyone else has a future I have this _destiny_… Sometimes, I think it would be nice not to have the weigh of expectation on me. Sometimes, I'd like just to be a normal guy that can pick his own future. I just don't want to lose myself to this great destiny"

"So is Super-Whining is one of your super powers or is it just something you caught off Lana?" Lois asked pointedly; Clark looked at her stunned. "So you're some kind of Super-man. I don't care Clark. You have a responsibility to use your powers to help everyone" she touched his forearm.

"Clark, I know you, you can't help but help people. You don't have to sacrifice yourself for the 'greater good'. Just separate those parts of you; the Clark part and the Super part: Because if you don't, you'll have no life… We'll have no life" she said in a small voice "And we'll be miserable. You need to remain Clark so when you're off being Super you can have something to come home to. So you stay plugged into reality."

"And how will you do that…" he asked with childlike innocence; amazed at how well she knew him.

"By trusting my gut, remembering that even if you are some kind of super-man saving the world. Underneath. You'll always be _my_ bumbling farm boy who has an Elmer Fud nightlight and wanted call Shelby, Kryto because he's so Cryptic." Then she kissed him.


	8. No Not Red K!

Not Red K

Later, when the need for food overcame other needs; Clark began to make Lois a late lunch, soup and toasted sandwiches.

While he cooked, Lois made drinks and they chatted.

"You know earlier when you were talking you were wrong" Lois said slipping her coffee and watching him work. "I know what it's like to have people look to you with exceptions; I'm the daughter of a three star General. The General wanted Wes and I to end up together; joked it was destiny and the General never makes jokes; when he said that Wes and I drifted apart.

"And as for _our_ destiny I have a slight confession. I went to see the lipstick lady and she said she had a feeling we'd end up together because her lipstick _never_ had that strong an effect on people. She said something about destiny being entwined but I didn't believe her. I still don't. Maybe she saw us together before…"

"So does that mean we're together now?" he said putting her food in front of him.

"What do you think?" she said reaching up to kiss him.

They had a comfortable time eating and teasing then, washing up and cleaning until they heard a car drive up.

"What is it?" Lois asked while doing the last of the drying.

"Chloe and Oliver!" Clark sighed. "Chloe's wondering why it's so quiet seeing as they saw something in the sky from the Justice League satellite."

"Justice League?" Lois said getting closer to him. She suddenly shook her head. "You know what Smallville, tell me later. Just listen; I don't want to _tell_ Oliver and Chloe about us..."

"You don't?" he asked bemused but excited at the same time. He loved that tone in Lois' voice.

"No, I just want to…" she said in a low voice before pulling him into a deep satisfying kiss. They were just enjoying themselves when they heard a woof whistle.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" said the cool voice of Oliver Queen. "The release of years of pent up tension."

"Hush, Green Arrow," Lois said in a low seductive voice slightly turning her head to see his reaction. "Now why don't you just go practice with your quiver and occupy my Super-man here while Chloe and I plan the best wedding in Superhero History? We've only got a month."

"What?" Chloe chocked. Ollie was looking happily stunned. He'd always known that Lois had been underestimating herself when she'd said that she couldn't deal with the whole duel identity thing. His heart warmed that Lois hadn't been scared away by Clarks secret.

"You asked me to be maid of honour" Lois said in a brightly innocent voice, fully turning to face the stunned couple while still in Clark's arms. "Oh, you mean about Clark, being a Super-man or about Ollie being the Green Arrow."

"Lois and I kissed" Clark interjected astonished. "This morning… Then she found out about my powers since we were flying. She guessed about the Green Arrow stuff."

"Oh no I found out about a few years ago… It's the reason we broke up the second time. I didn't tell you because I didn't know that you knew: But when you said that you pretended to be the Green Arrow. I knew that you knew. You know. And I didn't tell you earlier because we were a bit busy. Oh and of course Chloe knows because she's marrying him…" She smiled.

There was a stunned silence.

"You _finally_ flew?" Chloe exclaimed after a while, looking like she was going to faint. "Kara tried to teach you for ages and all we had the craters."

"Oh, flying wasn't the problem" Lois revealed escaping Clarks embrace. "It was landing" she said walking over and hugged Chloe. "I had to get him to let go of me, fall nearly to my death, before he figured out how to land."

Oliver and Chloe laughed while Clark just scratched the back of his head and looked embarrassed.

"Hey, I thought you being my girlfriend would stop moments like these."

"So, I'm your girlfriend now..?" Lois challenged with a smirk that drove Clark wild.

"Well we've been kissing all day" Clark reasoned shrugging happily. Then in a blink of an eye, he'd crossed the room, scooped Lois in his arms and started kissing her. He whirled her around and she giggled uncharacteristically with glee.

"Guys please," Chloe said stunned and covering her eyes. "Ollie and I are the soon to be newly weds. This is so weird."

"Are you sure they're not on Red Kryptonite…" Ollie suggested with a rueful smile. "Remember what happened last time?" Clark lowered Lois he looked at the couple eyeing them up, as if trying to use an x-ray ability of their own. Clark sighed and gave both of them such a serious look that it allied their fears.

"You know if someone had told me at Graduation that you two would go from panic bickering to _this_ I would have laughed and had the person committed. In fact, when Jimmy told me that he thought you two had chemistry, I said that…

"Nitro-glycerine and peroxide has and you don't put them together!" Lois and Clark finished off together and then they all laughed.


	9. He's Leaving

He's leaving

Later, they moved to the lounge and had cool drinks and snacks to while away the afternoon with laugher and stories about the past. Both couples took up a couch each. Lois had them all fill her in with all the Super parts they had concealed from her before. She asked about the Justice League and was surprised at how many of them she knew.

"What is with me and weekend warriors?" she asked no one in particular: everyone laughed. Then she looked at Clark and realised no weekend warrior was like _her_ Smallville.

Her heart tugged as she realised that he'd always belong to the world. That she was going to be left behind. But the difference with Clark is that she knew he'd always come back.

When the conservation turned to the wedding Clark was reminded that he still had chores to do; he smiled because he could _'finally' _do them at Super-speed with Lois around. He was surprised at just how much he was looking forward to Lois seeing what he was able to do.

However, Ollie needed to talk so he knew to go at a semi normal speed for him. As he left he gave Lois a sweet kiss good bye.

"I told you when we first met that you two were attracted to each other" Ollie said watching Clark move hay.

"Yes, Ollie you've said _that_" Clark said as he tossed a bail onto the pile and looked over towards his house to check on Lois. She was sat next to Chloe pouring over wedding magazines. Suddenly Clark's vision went from seeing Lois play with her hair to a hand skeleton.

"I've never seen either of you so happy!" Ollie asked smiling at his friend. "You can't keep your mind straight can you?"

"Well, we've been avoiding the obvious for _so_ long and now we've got it out there. She knows what I can do. I told her that I love her. I just can't…"

"You _what_ her?" Ollie laughed. He laughed at the ease that at which Clark confessed his feelings and that he had been telling Clark for a long time that there was something like love between the two friends.

"That's what she said!" Clark sighed, dropping down on the step.

"And what did she say?"

"She hasn't said it back. But we've been kissing _all_ day and it's a lot to take in." he said and then the two men laughed.

In the house the laughing was echoed by Chloe and Lois.

"He actually said that?" Chloe said looking up from the wedding magazine she had brought. When she'd gotten engaged she'd promised herself and Ollie that she wouldn't turn into Bridzillabut they seemed to creep into her hands and the market and she figured she'd have to start sort out what she wanted.

"Yes, he said that loves me" Lois smiled ear to ear. "Why would anyone wear that?" she asked pointing to a picture of a rather ugly bridesmaid dress. "Clark would laugh me out the state if I wore that…" Chloe looked at the picture and agreed. Then, she smiled at Lois. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chloe's mind working.

"Yes, he actually said that." Lois said turning to look at her cousin. "He said that he loves me. Smallville loves me. The man, well, alien with Herculean body loves me: The one that is some kind of Super-man, with a love of plaid and getting people out of trouble: loves me Chloe. He's over Lana and says that he loves me!" she was started to feel a bit demented.

"Yeah I figured that out." Chloe sighed looking at Lois as if for the very first time. "What I didn't figure that he would make my tough cousin into this blob of malleable goo." Lois gasped.

"I'm not _that_ bad… Am I?" Lois asked after Chloe stopped laughing.

"Don't worry Lo. He's as bad as you. Actually, I'd say he's worse. He flew with you. He can pick your heartbeat out in a crowd. Kara's given him some jip for that one! And what's more it isn't just him. When you met his dark side Kal-El you controlled him. No one has _ever_ done that. I tried to once when he ran way to Metropolis… I didn't know about his powers… Nothing I said got through to him. Not even Lana…"

"I know…" Lois sighed pointedly. "He explained that Chloe… I just wish we had more time. That I could keep him from going to do his training." Lois sighed miserably, Chloe looked at her. "He's leaving after your wedding."

"WHAT!" Chloe shouted rather loudly.

**This is as far as I've gotten so far. It's planned out until nearly the end; and I've written the epilogue. Progress from here will be a bit slower because I'm at university and am writing my dissertation – but stayed tuned. As a BIG Clois fan and this fic gets so much better. Please leave comments, hints, suggestions I'd love some reader input. **


	10. Time Off!

Perry becomes editor of the DP

Time Off

Lois sat in the chair outside her new Editors office.

Perry White was the world class journalist that had gotten himself to the top of the journalistic tree, fallen off it (big style), then like a phoenix risen out of the ashes. And now he was Editor in Chief at the best paper in the world.

The man was a legend with a known nose for news…

She'd tried not to be nervous. She carefully crossed her long legs, muttering to herself about her decision to wear her fishtail tight skirt. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't only because Clark had nearly chocked when he'd seen her in it.

But she knew if she looked the part of a professional journalist, she might act the part. She fought with herself not to clean her newly polished nails with her teeth. What did she have to worry about? This was the very editor that had just given her a promotion due to the standard of her work.

But somehow, at the back of her mind, she was worried he'd met her and see right through her.

To the side of her she saw a fashion magazine. She flicked through until she came across a picture of a young couple advertising something. They seemed to be laughing and generally enjoying themselves; carefree twenty something's. She smiled notice that the man's outfit would suit her boyfriend.

'_Her BOYFRIEND' _she smiled still bemused by the concept and sighed. _'Smallville'._

Then, she straighten up, trying not to think about _him_. She knew that if she did her cool, calm exterior would melt like ice-cream on Clark. She'd go from cool reporter to love sick school girl; and that wasn't the impression she wanted to give to Perry.

Lois looked at her watch. She hoped that Perry would come soon she had a meeting with Chloe at the designer that was making their dresses.

"Lane" Perry barked as he marched up to her, flanked by his over worked and underpaid assistant. Lois stood up and smoothed down her skirt before following her new boss.

The Editors office didn't look different from the last time she'd seen it. Apart from the boxes that seemed to spill with everything from a typewriter and an unplugged coffee machine to awards and Elvis memorabilia. Perry signed some papers his assistant thrust in front of him before turning to a pile of papers on his desk.

Out of habit Perry reached for the coffee machine; then sighed out of frustration that it wasn't plugged in.

"Richard get me some coffee… Some _descent_ coffee… And see if you can find Olson."

Perry's voice seemed to restart Richard who had been looking at Lois.

"Yes sir!" he said flashing Lois smile that didn't register. She gulped and flicked her hair when she realised that those papers were, in actuality, her employment file.

Perry studied them. It didn't take him long because of his years as a reporter – gathering information quickly was a skill Lois recognised as she was developing it herself.

"Do you know why I've called you here Lane?"

"No chief" she said rather stiffly.

"You've worked here for how long Lane?"

"Nearly two years chief"

"That's right, Lane. And in all that time you've done what?"

"Worked, sir: worked darn hard." She said calmly. She knew, apart from her spelling and grammar, she was an exceptional journalist. She'd done some investigative work off her own back, helped research for some more experienced reporters. Put in twice the amount of hours in as any other reporter on the Planets payroll.

"In the old days your time and effort would be reward."

"But now?" she asked before she could stop herself. Perry smiled.

"Now Lane, we live in the land of political correctness; where the pencil pushers dictate _everything_. Even the amount of hours we work." He sighed and reached for some sweets on his desk. "You've worked here for two years and, not including the holidays, which everyone has to take off. You've not had a proper vacation, Lane. You've had the odd days off but nothing else."

"I know, sir" Lois smiled mystified. "And your problem is?"

"Oh no Lane; I don't have a problem with it. I admire it. Heck, it's the kind of journalistic work ethic I sharpened my teeth with. But, the pencil pushers…, who, bless their socks' have had a sheltered life…" his tone denoted sarcasm "_do_. So you've got to get a life Lane and take a holiday." He said placing a sweet in his mouth and offering her one. She smiled politely and took the candy… Placing it in her mouth she was surprised it sweetness didn't overpower the bitter pill she'd been given.

"Anything else sir" Lois smiled sweetly, after a pause.

"Yeah Lane… Move!" he said in a serious voice: remembering that she lived hours away from the Planet.

"Move!"

"Lane, you can't be a journalist by staying in…" Perry looked down, having momentarily forgotten where Lois lived. "Smallville!" Perry said in a totally different, un-businesslike way.

Lois gulped: Remembering Clark warning to her this morning.

That morning

Lois and Clark had decided that even though their time together was limited; that they weren't going to rush into sleeping together.

But over the course of their investigation, they'd gotten into the habit of lying in bed, either listening to music or watching a film and talking until the one that was on watch had fallen asleep.

Lois was ferreting for her close in Martha's closet, when Clark walked in and sat on the bed. He smiled because even he knew that his plaid shirts and her grey work pants didn't go.

"Nice look but I don't think plaid is really going to impress your new editor Lo" Clark said in a tone that told Lois that he was checking her out and grinning like an idiot.

"You're not helping _Smallville!_" she exclaimed throwing clothes in the direction of his voice. "How would you feel if you were going to meet your new editor, a journalistic legend, for the first time today?" she turned on her heels to look at him.

"I don't know" he smiled, as he took her hand in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "But I wouldn't wear plaid!" he smiled.

Lois was suddenly over come by joy and affection, pretended to faint into his arms.

"Oh Clark!" she sighed breathlessly. "You do listen… Now all we have to do is get you out of primary colours." She said low and seductively as she stroked the soft plaid material that covered his chest.

A smile broke out on Clark's face that made Lois re-evaluate what she said. She blushed and punched his arm.

Then, they started to roll on the bed laughing and kissing.

"You still haven't told me who this _'journalistic legend'_ is you know" he stated as he placed her on the bed and started to enjoy her kissing his neck.

"Perry White" she said breathlessly "hey" she grumbled when Clark suddenly stopped, stood up and folded his arms.

"What?" Clark asked a little unnerved.

"The new editor of the Daily Planet is Perry White." She said kneeing up on the bed; studying his face. "They're going to make a big deal of it in a few days – I think…" She trailed off. "What?"

"Lo, this is _very_ important." She said in a serious tone. "Do not to mention that you're my girlfriend or that you even know me. If Perry asks say that you've heard of me and that I've left Smallville." Lois for a moment looked astonished.

"Why?" she asked cautiously.

"Because, I, kinda, sorta…" he said gulping. "Saved his life a few years ago and he nearly killed us both to expose my secret!"

"Explain!"

"My powers they come from earth's sun… Well, a few years ago when he was down on his luck, Perry came to Smallville. When there were these random sun flares and my powers went screwy."

"Screwy" she said sitting down on the bed trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, screwy: One minute I was super, super charged, the next I was powerless. I sorta nearly, killed him with a tractor…" Clark sighed. "Anyway, he tried to prove that I had abilities by throwing himself off the dam and it was when I had no powers so we nearly both died."

"So you want me to say all of those things so that he doesn't get re-interested in the enigma that is Clark Kent!" Lois exclaimed looking at him. Clark nodded. "That's a great idea." Lois smiled brightly. "_However_, Smallville, the last by-line I submitted, you remember, the one that got me my great new job and made me a proper reporter upstairs…" she said it so sweetly that he knew that there was a problem. "It had your name on it too!!"

Clark looked shocked, _that_ he'd forgotten that.

"It's a good thing your pretty Smallville" Lois sighed touching his cheek. "Because sometimes you really are a big dumb alien." Lois smiled as he looked outraged that she was able to make light of their situation. "Don't worry though, inside this amazing body is a brain to match."

"You have a plan?"

"Always?"

"Smallville?" Perry questioned. He looked down at his pile of papers and picked up Lois' article from the other day. "You wrote this with Kent, didn't you?"

"Yes and no, sir" Lois answered. Perry raised his head suddenly interested. "Yes the by-line says Clark Kent but that just a name my reporting partner picked. I think it's the name of this farm boy from Smallville. Anyway, my partner want's to remain a nameless fighter for truth justice and the American way…" Perry laughed. "It's true…"

"So what's the name of this person who wants to remain nameless?" Perry asked looking her dead in the eye.

Lois considered her answer carefully.

"Kal" she said in a low voice. "His name is Kal but that's as much as you're getting from me."

"Well, that's a shame because you and this Kal make a good team." Perry said casually.

"Yeah we do." Lois said with a smile absentmindedly touching Martha Kent's wedding ring still on her finger. This look, tone and action didn't go unnoticed by Perry.

"Well that proves two things. Computers don't hold all the information a new editor needs. And you have got a life outside of the Planets walls" He took a pen from the desk and looked at the papers. Peering over his glasses he asked. "I wouldn't have pegged you for Mrs Weekend Warrior, but just for the record, how long have you and Kal been married?"

"What?" Lois asked wide eyed.

"You and Kal; from the look on your face and the way you play with your ring… Newly weds – so how long have you been married."

"We're not married Mr White. We've been friends for years and we're kinda dating at the moment… But this" she said fluttering her ring fingers at him, "is just a prop we borrowed from his mother when we went undercover. I keep meaning to give them back to her – but I forgot. And I don't want to lose it so I keep it on. What with my cousins wedding coming up and… C… Kal leaving soon things are just mad. In fact, part of me was really glad to get back to work and meet with you to get out of the madness. "

"Your boyfriend's leaving? How long for?"

"He doesn't know but we both know he has to get this out of his system and I've got the Plant…" she trailed off and breathed deeply.

"No you don't Lane." Perry said wind a kind smile. "You don't have the Planet for the next month. If I see you in the building between now and then I _will_ fire you and make sure that you'll never get a job in newspapers again."

"Yes sir!" she said stunned.

"And don't think I won't know if you've been in Lois. You see that assistant of mine isn't just an assistant. He's my highly confident, competent nephew, who is just helping me settle in before he goes to work in our Paris office."

"Yes chief, I'll see you in a month…" Lois said rising out of her seat, and heading for the door.

"And Lane, when you get back I expect you moved to the city, with a full report about the Queen wedding!"

And with that their meeting was over, Richard and Jimmy came in and Lois was free to go about her day.

But before she left Perry's office he called:

"And Lane, one other thing, don't call me chief."


End file.
